Sanctuary Activities
by petit Vlad
Summary: Suite à une erreur de Rhadamanthe, les ors ressuscitent et décident de renouer leurs liens perdus...Pour cela rien de tel que du sport ? Il-y-a deux catégories de personnes...Celles qui comprennent les règles et les autres... Pendant qu'aux Enfers, Eaque se tape un délire tout seul...les Juges ne se savent plus quoi faire de lui...(écrit à deux)


**Sanctuary Activities**

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Fic en association avec FireSn0w.**

 **Nous nous excusons d'avance pour le ridicule de certains personnages mais nous n'avons aucun regrets ! (pour cible petit Vlad a pris principalement Eaque, Kanon, Mû et Milo et FireSn0w Aiolia, DM, Aphrodite) Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout le monde aura son compte (sauf les bronzes et compagnie qui n'apparaîtront pas)**

 **Couverture à venir ( Quand petit Vlad aura la décence de la commencer...pas ma faute si je suis occupé** -3- **)**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Prologue :**

Il marchait, les cheveux au vent. Il observait au loin, son futur terrain de guerre….Enfin leur terrain. Il établi son futur stratagème...Il ne pouvait perdre. Le dragon des mers allait se déchaîner, il allait mordre... Il voulait mettre toute sa puissance dans ce combat qui sera acharné...un combat qui allait confronter tous les Ors, personne ne serait épargné...Son arme sous le bras il se dirigea, décidé, vers le lieu de choc qui les opposeront…

Par précaution, il vérifia la fiabilité de son arme...Il grogna...elle était encore dégonflée ! Car oui, son arme était un ballon de basket !

Pendant ce temps aux Enfers…

Un hurlement se fît entendre depuis le Caïna :

Rhadamanthe s'époumonait tout en brisant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage...Ce n'était pas possible..Il n'avait pu commettre une telle erreur ? Cette infamie était semblable à une trahison envers son bien aimé seigneur Hadès !

De plus de son refus intérieur, dû à son action commise, le juge ne supporterait pas le jugement de ses frères (bien aimés ?) à son égard !

Des bruits métalliques se firent entendre...Un de ses frères arrivait...Se fus Eaque, qui se présenta à la Wyverne… Il se stoppa devant lui, se dressant de toute sa hauteur, parvenant ainsi à dépasser Rhadamanthe de peu, qui se courbait légèrement, défait. Plusieurs de ses mèches dissimulaient son œil gauche, mais révélait le droit, brillant de mépris, de haine et étrangement, luisait légèrement d'amusement…

Alors que Rhadamanthe s'apprêtait à s'expliquer, Le garuda tendit son bras droit, une expression acariâtre plaquée sur son visage. Radamanthe se tût, attendant son jugement. Eaque plaça alors son index sur ses lèvres, lui imposant le silence absolu.. Ensuite, il réalisa un geste vif, destiné à exprimer son opinion envers cet acte impardonnable. Le visage du wyverne se désintégra, il resta bouche-bée devant ce qu'il se passait devant ses yeux, lui, le grand juge des Enfers, Eaque du Garuda, serviteur du grand Hadès, effectua le Dab.

Eaque laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, un air sérieux malgré son regard qui avait laissé place seulement à l'amusement après avoir laissé de côté sa haine et son mépris.

Des applaudissements et un rire sarcastique parvinrent à leurs oreilles. C'était le griffon qui entrait félicitant le merveilleux Dab d'Eaque et la misérable faute de Rhadamanthe. Devant l'absence de réaction de ce dernier dont le cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner, il expliqua alors l'action de leur frère.

«- Notre très cher Eaque a découvert il y a peu le Dab, et son but dans la vie est désormais d'en réaliser le plus possible. Des questions ? Ne me réponds pas, tu n'es pas en posture de nous en poser, la parole est à nous.

Dans l'un des confortables fauteuils du juge, Eaque se posa, jambes croisées, appuyant son coude contre sa cuisse, tel le penseur, il posa son menton sur son poing. Il prît la parole:

\- Comment as-tu fait ton compte avec les ors ?

Il acheva sa phrase en réalisant à nouveau un Dab, puis repris sa position initiale.

La wyverne grogna

-… erreur administrative.

Les deux frères écarquillèrent les yeux, attendant la suite des explications.

Le griffon bégaya puis interrogea la wyverne :

\- Erreur administrative, vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui.

\- Explications..?

Le juge se frotta la nuque, gêné.

\- Alors déjà qu'on soit clair, j'étais extrêmement fatigué, cette fatigue due à l'accumulation de vos conneries habituelles ( dit-il fixant Eaque. ). J'ai tout simplement envoyé les personnes devant ressuscitées au cocytus, et les personnes devant aller au cocytus sur Terre. »

Les deux autres juges tentèrent de retenir leurs rires, n'y parvenant pas, ils allèrent se calmer à l'extérieur. Seul Eaque revint au pied de la porte, fixa son frère de nouveau sérieusement, fit un Dab, et repartit. S'en fut trop pour la pauvre wyverne, il partit se mettre en position latérale de sécurité dans un coin de sa demeure.

Un peu plus tard.

Les deux frères accompagnèrent Rhadamanthe s'expliquer auprès d'Hadès. Ils revenaient calmement à leurs demeures respectives, tout en réfléchissant à ce que leur avait dit leur seigneur.

Minos récapitula :

«- Donc, nous devons seulement surveiller les ors et faire un rapport journalier au seigneur Hadès.

La wyverne ne comprenait pas pourquoi son seigneur ne voulait pas remettre les ors dans le Cosytus...

Le Garuda poussa l'une de ses mèches

-étonnamment, oui…

Le Griffon soupira, et mis une tape derrière la tête d'Eaque

-Tu aurais pu t'abstenir de faire un Dab au moment de nous retirer…

Le juge frotta le haut de son crâne

-J'aurai pu, effectivement. Je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié, vu que sa chaussure m'est arrivée en pleine tête…»

Le griffon et la wyverne soupirèrent en cœur à la fois dû au comportement d'Eaque et au fait qu'ils n'avaient aucune idées de comment espionner les ors...

De retour au sanctuaire.

Le dragon des mers continua sa marche vers le terrain de basket tout en repensant aux événements de ces derniers jours.

Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ils étaient de retour au sanctuaire, mais une chose était sûr , l'ambiance était loin d'être festive, et leurs morales étaient au plus bas. De plus ils n'arrivaient plus a communiquer entre eux ( Avaient-ils déjà réussi un jour ? ).

Après moult réflexions, Shion, qui avait repris sa place de pope, décida qu'il était temps de renouer les liens brisés des ors. Et vu qu'ils n'avaient plus d'ennemis à abattre, ils leur fallait une occupation commune...Le sport est vite arrivé en première position.

C'est pour cela que Kanon se dirigeait vers le lieu du premier sport proposé : le basket.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres...Le carnage allait pouvoir commencé…

 **Fin du (court) prologue!**

 **Si vous le souhaitez , proposez nous des sports (basket, natation (et autre), équitation, rugby sont déjà prévus)**

 **À bientôt !**


End file.
